Dragon Ball Adventure
by MatoAkira
Summary: Goken and Friends have to find the Dragon Balls before the Blue Ribbon Army (this story takes place 19 years after DBS) most main characters are original except for Goku, Goten, and Gohan
1. And so it Begins

Dragon Ball Adventure

Chapter 1

-Disclaimer- I'm sorry for the terrible image as the cover so anyways Dragon Ball is owned by Akira Toriyama I do not own any of the characters (except for my OC Goken) so with that out of the way here is my story.

**Ten years before Goken's story begins **

Punches were being thrown you could hear the clash form a mile away. It was a battle between Gogeta and B.R.A's best fighter G-Gen. ''Final KA-ME-HA-ME-HA'' Gogeta screamed while in Super Saiyan Blue. G-Gen simply knocked it away, Suddenly he was in front of Gogeta and with one punch hit him so hard they defused. ''Ow you are really strong'' Goku said to Ge-Gen. ''Kakkarot do not compliment him'' said Vegeta. "Well you worms are you ready to die as your friends did," said Ge-Gen. "Don't remind me!" said Vegeta with a scream while going Super Saiyan Blue. Ge-Gen then killed him with a simple blow. "VEGETAAA!" screamed Goku. Blinded with anger Goku broke through his limits and went Super Saiyan 6 and rushed at Ge-Gen. Then suddenly he was transported to Kame House by Whis. "We cannot stop Ge-Gen Goku," Whis said.

**Goken's Story Begins**

Goken and Goku were sparring both at Super Sayain 2 but a question Goken asked that made Goku stop he asked: "why do you not have any friends" asked Goken soo Goku told him his whole story so Goken. Goken decided he was going to wish Goku's friends back even if Ge-Gen and the Blue Ribbon Army were out there. Goku gave him his Power Pole as a good weapon if needed the Dragon Radar obviously and also the Flying Nimbus. So Goken left.

**Goken and Goku Jr**

Nimbus! Goken screamed and the cloud came so Goken's story truly begins

While following the Dragon Radar he came across his old friend Goku Jr. "HEY!" screamed Goken. Goku Jr looks up and sees Goken "Goken is that you?" asked Goku Jr. "Sure is" replied Goken. "Long time no see," says Goku Jr "yeah it has been a while and by a while I mean 5 years," said Goken. "What you doing here?" asked Goku Jr "Oh I'm looking for the Dragon Balls but, anyway wanna spar I want to see how far you've come," said Goken. "Alright" replied Goku Jr.


	2. The 3 Unite

Dragon Ball Adventure

Chapter 2

-**Disclaimer**\- all characters in this fanfiction are owned by Akira Toriyama (except my own characters) and no Goku Jr is not the the same one from GT okay. Let's get on with the fanfiction.

**A Friendly Spar**

"Are you ready Goku Jr?" asked Goken "I sure am, no holding back okay" replied Goku Jr. "Okay, wouldn't have it any other way," Goken said. They both screamed while charging at each other. With the clash of their fists alone was making cracks in the mountains. Goken being utterly destroyed by Goku Jr decided that he had to go Super Saiyan. So the battle continued, Goken then pulls out his Power Pole, however, Goku Jr grabbed it and threw it out and said: "No weapons allowed". "Alright then KA-ME-HA-ME-HA" screamed Goken, but, Goku Jr dodged it and fired his own Kamehameha. It hit Goken point blank.

" Alright if you can beat me in Super Saiyan 1 I will have to go to 2," he says while powering up."I will just have to stop you then" Goku Jr says while charging at him, However, he was too late and Goken had already gone Super Saiyan 2 and blocks his attack. "I will end this here and now," says Goken. "Goku taught me this" Goken says while lifting up his hands."What a twist Goku taught you that I never knew that" says Goku Jr with a sarcastic tone. Suddenly a huge blue ball appeared resting on Goken's hands, then it shrinks into Goken's hand. "Spirit Bomb," Goken said. While throwing the blue ball. It hits Goku Jr with an explosion. In the background, a girl can be seen watching the fight.

**What a twist! Super Saiyan **

A scream can be heard for a mile as Goku Jr yells. "I WILL NOT LOSE TO SOME 10-YEAR-OLD BOY BECAUSE HE KNOWS SPIRIT BOMB!" while his hair is flashing black and gold. Suddenly amidst the smoke, a really mad of Super Saiyan Goku Jr can be seen, however, he is blinded by his rage and starts beating the living daylight out of Goken. For 15 straight minutes, Goken is getting beat down and he is helpless.

**Not helpless anymore**

"I guess I have to intervene," says the girl who was watching she quickly goes Super Saiyan 1 and slaps Goku Jr and he faints. She then gives Goken a senzu bead and he is healed. After caring for them both for 3 hours Goken wakes up "what happened" he says in a tired tone. "You fighting him and lost like really bad," the girl tells him while pointing at Goku Jr. "Wait I'm sorry but who are you" askes Goken. "My name is Lexi and I am looking for the Dragon Balls too" the girl replies. "I'm sorry but how do you know that I'm looking for the Dragon Balls" askes Goken. "I can read minds so I also know why you are looking for them and I was only in it for an adventure, however, I now want to help you find them," says Lexi. "Sure the more the merrier" replies Goken."Really you barely even know me though" says Lexi "Well you seem nice," says Goken. "Thank you," says Lexi.

**So the 3 unite**

So Goken wakes up Goku Jr the next day and convinces him to go with them on their quest. After walking another 10 miles north to the first Dragon Ball once found they set up their campsite and Goku Jr and Goken train, Goken tries to help Goku Jr, master Super Saiyan."Guys can you stop training it is 3:00 in the morning you haven't stopped training" says Lexi."No" they both say in unison.

"Whatever just don't bug me when you're worn out tomorrow," says Lexi.


End file.
